


Inseparable

by gusherbug



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusherbug/pseuds/gusherbug
Summary: Arcee and Greenlight were in love.And Cybertron was crumbling.
Relationships: Arcee/Green Female Autobot | Greenlight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Inseparable

Pink, the color of energon.

Green, the color of organic life.

Together, limbs tangled in a casual embrace as they watched Andromeda’s newscast. A war hero known for spilling energon to save lives, and a xenobiologist known for observing lives from all over. 

Arcee and Greenlight were in love.

Cybertron was tense.

Sometimes Greenlight wasn’t sure what Arcee saw in her. Arcee was a veteran, skilled in all combat. She was tall, built, and gorgeous; passionate and volatile. 

The average bot sees a retired killing machine when they see Arcee.

Greenlight saw just a Cybertronian. But not  _ just _ a Cybertronian at the same time. She knew her love was more than her war stories.

She had seen Arcee’s face when she cried, when she fumed, and when she smiled. Greenlight knew how Arcee became tender and gentle for her mentee Gauge, and how she went into rage mode to protect her.

There were no colors visible to the mechanical eye that could describe Arcee in Greenlight’s mind.

Arcee was a hero. What was Greenlight?

Gaze turned to Arcee, they locked eyes. It was all it took to vanquish Greenlight’s anxiety.

In Arcee’s eyes she saw the universe, reflected back at her. A beautiful swathe of infinity, all constructed from the love they shared.

A war hero and a xenobiologist. Any other colony would laugh.

One moment of bliss was all they had, and it meant the world.

Not a damn thing would take them apart.

Arcee and Greenlight were in love.

And Cybertron was crumbling.


End file.
